


Letting Down

by gundamoocow



Series: Galactic La Leche League [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Read the tags!, Rimming, adult nursing relationship, hux has breasts, there is NO mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: Kylo Ren’s jaw hangs loosely and his eyes are steadfastly fixed on Hux’s chest. He hasn’t moved an inch since Hux unclasped his tunic hook by hook to reveal a tight, flattening undershirt that leaves little to the imagination. Hux shirks the tunic off and drapes it over a chair before pulling the undershirt over his head. Removing it is always a struggle, but he manages with enough grace for Ren not to notice. He is topless now, wearing only his boots and jodhpurs, standing awkwardly in his room while Ren appears frozen in time with his eyes glued to Hux’s torso, surprise plain on his face.Hux frowns.“Surely you were aware?”Ren shakes his head. “No,” he utters, his voice weak as if winded. “I had no idea.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> *** READ THE TAGS ***
> 
> This story features Hux with fully functional breasts that lactate. I took the body modification angle, rather than anything to do with gender, but readers are free to interpret things as they will.
> 
> If you think that Hux with breasts may bother you, then this fic might not be for you.
> 
> *** READ THE TAGS ***

“I am not a woman, nor do I want to be one.”

Kylo Ren’s jaw hangs loosely and his eyes are steadfastly fixed on Hux’s chest. He hasn’t moved an inch since Hux unclasped his tunic hook by hook to reveal a tight, flattening undershirt that leaves little to the imagination. Hux shirks the tunic off and drapes it over a chair before pulling the undershirt over his head. Removing it is always a struggle, but he manages with enough grace for Ren not to notice. He is topless now, wearing only his boots and jodhpurs, standing awkwardly in his room while Ren appears frozen in time with his eyes glued to Hux’s torso, surprise plain on his face.

Hux frowns.

“Surely you were aware?”

Ren shakes his head. “No,” he utters, his voice weak as if winded. “I had no idea.”

Well, that changes things. As a powerful Force-user and a known mind-reader, Hux had assumed that the reason the other man pursued him was because he knew of Hux’s inclinations, but clearly he was mistaken.

It’s disappointing, and Hux would frankly prefer to end this non-encounter amicably rather than drag things out by confusing Ren further. He takes a breath.

“I apologise for the misunderstanding,” he says, reaching for his shirt. Pity. The number of opportunities (and spare time) to fraternise with anyone in the way he likes fell to nearly zero when Hux made general. Ren would have been convenient.

Before he can grasp his shirt, Ren catches him by the wrist.

“Wait,” he says again, as breathlessly as earlier. He looks into Hux’s eyes, unsure, pleading, obviously out of his depth, then licks his lips. “Can I touch them?”

Hux furrows his brow at Ren’s naivete.

“Of course.”

Ren cautiously takes a step forward before delicately placing his hands on Hux’s waist.

_Kriff, they’re warm._

Lightly, tentatively, as if Hux might break, Ren runs his hands up Hux’s body until they are almost at his armpits before daring to move inwards, cupping him gently.

It’s been so long that Hux fails to suppress a tiny moan of relief as Ren’s touch turns into a caress.

“They’re not synthetic,” Ren gasps.

Hux rolls his eyes, but Ren is so mesmerised that he doesn't notice.

“Stars, no, Ren.”

He'd scraped and saved during his academy years, not daring to use his family's accounts out of fear of having to explain where a large portion of credits went to his father. After graduating from the academy, he saved even more, and as soon as he climbed the ranks high enough to never have to share a refresher with anyone ever again, he booked himself into a discreet and well-reputed clinic during his next shore leave.

Ren’s expression is somewhere between tears and awe as he runs his thumbs over Hux's nipples. Hux draws in a breath, quickly, and bites his bottom lip as Ren’s warm digits rub past the sensitive nubs. He’s already hard, and Ren's exploratory touching is dangerously affecting his self-control. Maybe things will work out with Ren after all. Time will tell.

“But they’re not natural?” Ren asks as he gently squeezes, and Hux has to close his eyes and take several breaths to stop himself from pressing his body against Ren and his impossible to navigate layers of robes and grinding against him to a speedy orgasm. That sort of thing leaves a poor impression during a first encounter.

“I had them done just after my twenty-third life day.”

His one indulgence, a luxury he feels precisely zero guilt over having.

“You kept them hidden all this time?” Ren seems pained as he asks this, as if Hux had committed a great travesty.

“Except in situations like these,” Hux responds softly, reaching up to tuck one of Ren's luxurious locks behind his ear. It's the first time he's touched Ren's hair, or any part of Ren, really. His hair is soft and clean, much to Hux's liking.

Ren seems somehow moved by this and steps in closer. His lush lips part as he scans Hux's face. Hux knows hesitation when he sees it, so he makes the move, embracing Ren and drawing him in. His lips feel as good as they look. Plump, firm, and Ren seems to know what to do with them. They mouth at each other, tongues occasionally grazing until Hux takes the plunge and boldly thrusts his tongue into Ren's mouth. Ren moans around it and cocks his hips forward, pressing against Hux. There are so many layers of clothing between them that Hux expects to feel nothing, but there is a hint of hardness.

_He must be enormous._

Ren seems to notice that Hux is hard too, because he pulls away slightly, enough to look at Hux with hungry eyes. He still hasn't shed his earlier hesitation. It's a surprisingly endearing contrast to how forward and demanding Ren had been in propositioning him, but perhaps his bravado was nothing more than a mask.

Sliding a hand up the back of Ren's covered neck and into his luxurious hair, Hux guides Ren towards the bed, moving backwards until his calves bump against the edge. Hux sits, and Ren follows him down, kneeling between Hux's knees. Ren’s kisses grow more frantic as his hands paw at Hux's breasts incessantly. Hux’s own hands always run cool, and Ren’s warmth is absolutely welcome. Ren’s hands are large, too. Large and hot, they cup his breasts fully. As Ren’s confidence builds, he mixes tender kneading with light pinches to Hux’s nipples, and it’s like coming home. Hux moans against Ren’s lips, his cock so hard it threatens to burst from his pants.

When Ren pulls away to give Hux another desperate, pleading look, he’s breathing heavily. Wants something he doesn’t know he’s allowed to ask for. _Ridiculous man_. Hux withdraws the hand that’s tangled in Ren’s hair and strokes a line down Ren’s cheek with the backs of his fingers, letting his palm come to rest on Ren’s shoulder. He leans in so his lips just touch Ren’s. Hux wants those lips elsewhere.

“Don’t be shy now, Kylo Ren,” Hux whispers, his lips brushing Ren’s as he speaks.

Hux pushes down slightly on Ren’s shoulder. Ren gasps and allows himself to be guided lower, his wide eyes darting between his full hands and Hux’s eyes. Ren’s hands quiver as they move out of the way, once again grasping Hux by the waist.

Hux waits, holding his breath as Ren levels with his chest. By accident or design, Ren is breathing right over Hux’s left nipple, tickling Hux with the fine rush of air. Hux is panting audibly now, and surely Ren notices? He doesn’t want to rush it, though. He wants Ren to take all the time he needs, knowing he’s ready to rupture any moment now.

In slow motion, Ren moves towards Hux’s nipple and parts his lips.

Yes. _Yes._

Just before making contact, Ren pauses, looking up at Hux for one last sign of confirmation. Hux whimpers and bites his tongue to stop himself from outright begging. Another time, he would beg gladly, but not on the first date. Seemingly satisfied, Ren closes his eyes and wraps his plush _firm_ red lips around Hux’s entire areola.

“Ah-- ah--”

It’s-- exquisite. After so long, Hux’s control slips. Ren tightens his lips, sucks once, and Hux is suddenly fisting Ren’s cowl and curling his toes in his boots. He cries out brokenly when Ren’s lips let go with a smack. Bolstered, Ren moans and dives back in, sucking harder this time.

“Kriff,” Hux whines. His orgasm approaches rapidly, and there’s nothing he can do about it. There’s nothing he wants to do about it.

When Ren sucks again, Hux’s eyes roll back and his grip on Ren’s clothing slackens. Ren holds him up, wets his lips, and then takes another suck.

Hux comes in his pants.

 

***

 

Hux lays on the bed, utterly spent. His nipples are pinker than normal and a little swollen from Ren’s attention. His legs are splayed out, and his softened cock lays flopped on its side in a drying puddle of come. Even if he could get hard again, there is probably nothing left to ejaculate. Ren certainly saw to that.

For a man with the personality of a spoiled child, Ren is surprisingly attentive, treating Hux’s body like a puzzle to be solved. First one kind of stimulation, then another, then a combination of both, then using mental feedback once Ren figured out that he was allowed to do it. Hux never had a lover quite like him.

Now Ren is straddling him. Hux’s arms are by his sides, pinned into place by Ren’s powerful legs. He has himself in hand, slick with lubricant and Hux’s semen. It’s quite a sight; Ren is very muscular, very good to look at. No emotion is left unexpressed, so Hux can tell _exactly_ what state the man is in without needing something like _the Force_.

“You didn’t want bigger ones?” Ren asks. His breathing is laboured, voice heavy with arousal.

“Too hard to keep hidden,” Hux says, looking up at Ren through half-lidded eyes. He’s boneless. Can barely move, but thankfully it seems that Ren doesn’t expect anything from him at this very moment. “Anyway,” he adds offhandedly, “they get bigger.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ren clarifies, reaching down to trace a finger around one of Hux’s pert breasts while steadily jerking off with his other hand. “These suit you. Wait--” Ren’s eyes suddenly narrow. “What do you mean they get bigger?”

Hux smirks slyly. He’s too exhausted to dance around the topic, and if Ren decides to stick around, he’s going to find out anyway.

“When they’re producing milk,” Hux states casually. “When I’m lactating.”

Ren’s jaw drops and his hand stops stroking his dick. Hux instantly regrets not having the foresight to capture his reaction on a holo. His eyes widen and he scans Hux as if looking for signs of a joke, but there are none to be found.

“You mean they’re-- they--”

“Oh, yes, Ren.” Hux decides that he delights in this. His previous partners all knew the situation well ahead of time; it’s why they sought Hux out in the first place. Hux had never considered the joy of breaking in someone completely inexperienced. “They’re fully functional.”

Ren swallows hard and resumes stroking himself. “How?” he asks. “I mean-- You’re not-- You can’t--”

“Extended stimulation,” explains Hux. “Day and night. Over a number of weeks.”

“Uh huh.”

The fact that Ren is using Hux’s explanation as masturbation fodder is a good sign. He continues. “Mine are enhanced, slightly. The milk comes a little faster than normal, and the hormonal effects are more localised, so my male bodily functions are mostly unaffected. I had to pay extra for that.”

“Kriff, Hux!” Ren growls and starts to jerk himself hard and fast, his hand traversing the entire length of his sizable penis. “And what,” he half speaks, half groans, “do you do then?”

Hux is fairly sure that Ren already knows the answer. He replies teasingly with a raised eyebrow. “What do you think?”

“I can’t believe it,” Ren says, but he works himself as hard as ever. His cheeks tinge pink when he says it. “You let people-- You let them suckle from you.”

“Mmm, for sexual pleasure, _yes_.”

“ _Kriff_ ,” Ren grunts and comes all over Hux’s breasts. Hux savours the pleasant warm feeling of it, before the ejaculate gets cold.

Swiftly, Ren bends down and surprises Hux with a wet, open-mouthed kiss. “Can I?” he asks between kisses. “Can we?”

He has that desperate, pleading look again.

“It takes great discipline, you know,” Hux cautions, even though he fully intends to say yes.

Ren nods, his demeanor suddenly growing very serious. “I know. I can do it.”

Hux chuckles. This time will be different from the others for sure. Ren is needy and obsessive, traits that are nominally irritating, but in this case desirable. He closes his eyes, imagining Ren clamouring for a drink in his typical gruff way, and he has to mentally fight away his rising cock, because he is far, far too spent to deal with it right now.

“Very well, then.”

 

***

 

The first time Hux did it, he did it alone. He was on a covert reconnaissance mission aboard a state-of-the-art stealth ship, his first mission as a commanding officer. He had his own private quarters, unlike the dozen or so soldiers and technicians that served under him.

Truthfully, the mission was boring. It was many weeks, mostly in deep space. The technicians did most of the leg work while Hux supervised. Most of his time was actually occupied with outlining aspects of the Starkiller project, then nameless.

By coincidence, the recommended recovery time from his surgery had exactly passed, so Hux was free to start experimenting with no worry. And so, he spent many hours, safely behind locked doors poring over schematics, charts, and budgets, all the while attached to a small, _silent_ pump.

In the night cycle, when he wasn't too sore, he played with himself, groping, massaging, pinching, twisting, tugging. More often than not, he shoved a vibrating rubber plug into himself, largely for the purpose of achieving orgasm while having both hands free to play with his breasts. He thought about the day it would finally happen. What would it feel like? What would it _taste_ like? Would he come from it, as he did in his fantasies?

What began as anticipation turned into frustration. Four standard galactic weeks, and the milk still did not come. Hux knew it could take up to two months, but he had been so _diligent_ , and what if he wasn't lactating by the time he was back on base? He was due to meet the person he had been corresponding with not long after, and if he missed that window, it would be two more months until he had an opportunity to go planetside again.

He had no choice but to continue, increasing his efforts to the maximum recommended twelve pumping sessions per cycle, which included waking up during the night.

The day before docking, it finally happened. Absorbed in putting the finishing touches on his mission report, Hux almost didn't notice the trickle of yellowish liquid coming from his breasts. His hands almost shook with excitement as he disconnected the pumps to run his fingers over his nipples and have a taste. He savoured the first lick. It didn't taste like much. It wouldn't for the first few days.

“You must love deep space,” his superior officer said when Hux walked off the ship with a bounce in his step, while the rest of his team marched out wearing the sullen expressions of weary travellers.

 

***

 

The door barely closes before Kylo is deftly unclasping Hux's tunic as if their lives depend on it.

“Easy, Kylo,” Hux says, running his fingers through Kylo's hair in an attempt to slow him down.

It’s _Kylo_ now, when they are alone, apart from when Hux is cross; it feels appropriate to be on a first-name basis with someone who is at his teat half a dozen times a cycle. Hux is still Hux. Hux is always _Hux_ ; there is no comfort in being called a name that was once used against him with so much mockery and disdain.

Kylo doesn't slow down. He pulls Hux's singlet up enough to expose his breasts and drops down immediately, licking and sucking on each nipple in turn. It feels delightful, as it always does. Kylo doesn't stop there. He works at Hux's trousers until they drop down to his ankles, then he yanks down his briefs.

“Again?” Hux stammers in disbelief.

Kylo just moans against Hux's breast, then picks him up by the waist and carries him to his bedroom, depositing him on the bed.

“You're going to wear me out completely,” he informs Kylo as he makes a move to remove his boots.

Kylo bats his hand away. “You lay back and let me do all the work.”

Has Kylo been holding this in all day? Probably. Constantly sneaking into utility closets and public refreshers during the shift clearly had the man worked up. Hux, on the other hand, was used to it; if he gave into his urges every time he stimulated himself, he would never get anything done. Kylo has yet to learn this lesson. Still, their shift is over, and despite having come twice already (once in the morning, once during a lunchtime tryst), Kylo's ministrations are having an effect. It's probably the Force, he concludes when Kylo licks along the length of his cock, and then licks down teasingly, just the way Hux likes, until his tongue goes past his balls and swirls around between Hux's cheeks. Hux never told Kylo he liked this, and yet he knows. It's definitely the Force.

The rest of the foreplay is minimal, but it's enough, and soon Kylo is sliding into him. Both of them moan as Kylo bottoms out.

“What do you think?” Kylo whispers into Hux's ear. “Who's going to last longer once I start playing with your tits?”

Hux clenches helplessly around Kylo’s stiff cock and lets out a strangled groan. “That's not fair.”

Kylo chuckles and starts moving. He thrusts slowly, in and out, while kissing down Hux's neck. He keeps going, then stops short of Hux's breast.

“I wonder,” he ponders out loud, obviously for show, “can you come without it?”

“Kriff, Ren!”

That recalcitrant arsehole. He wouldn't dare.

He backs away, though, focussing on fucking into Hux and deliberately avoiding his chest.

“Now, now, General,” Kylo teases. “If you really want something, you only have to ask.”

Hux fumes at Kylo's smug face. “I thought i made it _patently_ clear that I want it.”

“Want what?” Kylo breaths more heavily now, enthusiastically bucking his hips so there is an audible slap of skin against skin.

 _That's right. Okay._ Kylo gets off on dirty talk.

“Suck my nipples,” Hux says, the words practically stumbling from his mouth. “Bite them.”

“Uh huh.” Kylo rocks into him as he kisses Hux's chest, _still_ avoiding his breasts. “Go on.”

“Play with my breasts. I know you want to.”

Kylo utters a muffled laugh. “Try harder.”

Just then, Kylo angles his hips a little differently, and his substantial dick pushes right against Hux’s prostate. It brings him so close to the edge, but he wants-- He _needs_ \--

“Please, Kylo,” he implores, half moaning as he tosses his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. Surely that big oaf can tell he’s being genuine? “ _Please_ ,” he all but whimpers. “Please!”

Kylo does nothing other than steadily fuck into Hux, sliding past his prostate with each thrust. Hux can’t keep still, tossing his head, fisting the sheets, squeezing Kylo with his legs. “ _Please!_ ,” he cries between heaving breaths. “Suck them, rub them, _anything_! Kriff. I _need_ it. I need it!”

“Hux, open your eyes,” Kylo says softly.

Hux does. He opens his eyes and looks down at Kylo, poised beneath his right breast. Kylo licks his lips, slowly, then slides his tongue out. It hovers just underneath the breast so Hux can feel the heat of his breath, and Hux is beside himself, panting heavily and his limbs scrambling at nothing. He watches, eyes wide in anticipation as Kylo’s tongue slowly gets closer and closer to his flesh. _Kriff_ , he’s going to go off at any second.

The moment Kylo’s warm, wet tongue touches Hux’s skin, Hux hits the point of no return. Ever so slowly, Kylo drags his tongue upwards under Hux’s waiting gaze. When Kylo’s tongue hits Hux’s nipple, he times it exactly with a thrust against his prostate, and Hux comes with a yelp. Kylo licks him all the way through it, then grabs a firm hold of both breasts, pushing them together, and nibbles and licks and sucks on both nipples until he reaches his own orgasm half a minute later.

When they've both come down and cleaned up, Hux stretches out in bed, in the nude, and Kylo slips into bed next to him. The covers are pushed down, only covering up to their waists. Kylo reaches into a bedside drawer and retrieves a tube of salve. He squirts a little into his palm and then rubs it between his hands before straddling Hux carefully. He starts at Hux's nipples and gently works it into the rest of the surrounding skin, massaging his breasts in the process.

It's heaven, this sort of treatment.

“How much longer, do you think?” Kylo asks.

Hux shrugs. “It's hard to say. The average for me is six standard weeks.”

Kylo nods and continues massaging. His face is tense, like he has more to say, but is afraid to ask.

“Go on. Out with it.”

It’s amusing to see how offended Kylo looks each time Hux reads him so accurately.

“How many times have you done this?”

“Three.” Oh, how he wished it was more. Hells, if it wasn’t so high-maintenance and he had willing partners, Hux would happily lactate all the time.

“Did you have someone, uh.” Kylo hesitates, and now Hux understands why he seemed reluctant to start this line of questioning earlier. “Did you have someone like me around for those other times?”

Hux snickers quietly. No, he never had anyone like _Kylo Ren_ around. Not ever. He teases, “Are you asking me to kiss and tell, Kylo Ren?”

He swears he almost sees a blush.

“Yeah.”

Kylo’s curiosity doesn’t come at all as a surprise. It’s natural, really. “Very well, then.”

Not expecting Hux to agree, Kylo’s eyes widen in surprise, watching Hux in eager anticipation.

“The first time, I did it alone to see if I could.”

“Oh,” Kylo responds, sounding a little disappointed. “You didn’t have a partner?”

Hux shakes his head. “I did meet someone later, though, once it was happening. A person from the holonet.”

“A _stranger?_ ” Kylo exclaims in disbelief, stopping the massaging motion of his hands.

“Yes and no. We had been communicating over the holonet for some time.”

As he processes this, Kylo seems to calm down and resumes kneading Hux’s breasts and squeezing his nipples.

“And then they-- He?” Kylo questions, and Hux nods in the affirmative. “He drank from you?”

“Yes,” Hux says longingly. He remembers that first time vividly. It was a weekend getaway, which began with dinner in a resort restaurant -- not especially differently from any other fling. He was nervous, but the other man was not. Hux was a rarity, it turned out. The vast majority of people with breasts are female, after all, so a gay man looking for a male lactating partner has low chances of finding someone to his tastes. Hux had been mentally prepared for 48 hours of sex in a luxurious hotel bed interspersed with room service featuring the best fresh food that money could buy. What he got was entirely different. The man lavished him with attention from head to toe, not just his breasts, and for the first time, Hux felt truly appreciated for his body. The breastfeeding was icing on the cake. His milk production was disappointingly low, but it was enough. They met one more time after that, but for Hux, a long-term relationship with someone outside of the First Order was impossible.

“After that?” Kylo asks, breaking Hux’s reverie.

“I did nothing. I was working my arse off getting promoted for two years before I had a chance to relax again, at least for a short time.”

“And then?” Kylo climbs off him and lies down alongside Hux, propping his head on one elbow and listening intently.

Hux explains how during that time, he became involved with a community of like-minded individuals on the holonet. They were, and still are, scattered over different parts of the galaxy, but he has little time to keep in touch these days. Occasionally, some of them met in small groups when a convenient opportunity arose. When Hux was promoted to Major, he finally had a little more freedom to dictate his own schedule, so he arranged to meet a man who was in the neighbourhood, so to speak. Hux still did the bulk of the stimulation himself, but they met on a regular basis. Again, the relationship was unsustainable; the man was married to a woman and had a family. Hux was strictly on the side. Once his milk production was in full flow, Hux fortuitously found himself with a decent chunk of shore leave, so he organised to meet some of his holonet friends (they were closer to friends than his associates in the Order whom he largely considered to be rivals) for a milk party.

“A _what?!_ ”

Hux smirks and glances at Kylo. He’s going to either love this or be completely disgusted.

“A group of people convene in a private residence for socialisation and breastfeeding,” he says deliberately while raising an eyebrow to Kylo. “Strictly adults only.”

“Tell me.” He’s jealous, Hux can tell. Jealous, but fascinated, so Hux continues.

“People do this for different reasons,” Hux explains. “They aren’t all like me. In fact, most of them are not.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” Kylo says breathily and combs his fingers through Hux’s hair, then runs them down his neck and chest until they circle one of his breasts.

“Most of them are swinging heterosexual couples, actually. Some are transgender. While we all share a fetish for adult nursing, the aspects we enjoy vary.”

Kylo listens avidly, drinking in every word. Whatever jealousy was present earlier is now gone, replaced by outright interest.

“Some just get off on it physically. Some enjoy the fluids and the mess.” Memories of being soaking wet with milk, practically _rolling_ in it, flood Hux’s mind. Nursing two people at once while they stroked and fingered him. Having his first taste of someone else’s milk as an adult. Almost everyone wanting to have a turn with him, because men with milk-producing breasts were so _rare_. His cock slowly stiffens as he recalls all the hands on him, all the mouths. Everyone wanting him, needing him. It was the most debauched thing he ever did, and it was _so_ good that he extended his stay, cohabiting with two couples and two other singles like himself for the entire duration of his leave.

“Quite a few engage in adult baby play,” he adds when he’s back in the moment.

“In _what?_ ” Kylo asks, utter shock in his expression for the third time in the evening.

“It’s exactly what it sounds like. A carer and an infant, one lovingly caring for the other.” Kylo looks no less shocked after Hux’s elucidation. “Oh, don’t give me that look. It’s exceedingly common. There are hundreds of stores on the holonet catering to such things, maybe thousands.”

Kylo looks no less incredulous. Cautiously, he asks, “Is that what you like?”

“Besides enjoying the physical sensations and the aesthetic, I like feeling needed,” Hux says frankly. “Like my body is useful.”

“You don’t need to produce milk to be useful,” Kylo states, probably out of misplaced concern.

“I know that,” Hux retorts. “It’s not a rational thing.” Hux runs a state-of-the-art stormtrooper program and oversees the most powerful superweapon in existence to date. There is no reason for him to feel _useless_ , not now, with all his success.

“Is that it?” Kylo asks, slightly changing the subject. “You said there were three times.”

“Believe it or not, the third time was with someone in the Order,” Hux says. “A lieutenant.”

“Mitaka?” Kylo snaps, and Hux glares at him drily. Not that he _wouldn’t_. Hux had brought himself off on several occasions to the mental image of Mitaka’s innocent-looking face looking up at him from his breast.

“Lieutenant Rasha Arin, while I was still a major. We were in a relationship for two years.”

“A woman?”

“Yes, a _woman_.”

It was an almost unthinkable coincidence. Rasha approached Hux, in private, saying that they had a mutual friend. In truth, they were further removed than two degrees of separation, but it was enough of an introduction. She knew about Hux and was interested, and thus began Hux’s most conventional courtship, with dates and all the rest. While Hux oversaw the stromtrooper program, Rasha worked in recruitment, and so their paths often crossed. She was beautiful and dominant, and dreamt up scenes for them that Hux blushes thinking about even now. "My cow-boy", she would call him affectionately while he was bound, plugged, and leaking, immobilised and helpless as she tugged on his nipples and milked him. In the end, they had a falling out, as happens in relationships from time to time, and that was that. He still misses her sometimes.

Kylo looks at Hux expectantly, and Hux realises he hasn’t said anything in a while. “Maybe I’ll tell you about her another time,” he says. “I’m tired and hungry.”

“Okay,” Kylo says and rests his head on the pillow next to Hux. Hux intends to only close his eyes for ten minutes before going to get some dinner, but instead he falls asleep completely and only wakes to Kylo sucking on his nipples some time in the night.

 

***

 

It’s really too much.

Yes, day-long strategy meetings are tedious, but it’s no excuse for Kylo to use the Force, of all things, to massage his breasts under his clothing, even if no one happens to be looking his way at the time.

On the plus side, Kylo always makes sure that Hux has a drink in his hand, either water or some sort of spice concoction which is known to stimulate lactation.

 

***

 

When it finally happens, Hux is on his back with his eyes closed, and Kylo is riding him slowly while gently sucking on a nipple. Hux is lost in the feeling of it, so totally enveloped by Kylo.

“Hux,” Kylo says urgently. “Hux, it’s happening.”

Hux opens his eyes and cranes his neck up. Kylo is softly suckling at his right breast while his left nipple visibly leaks. The sight of it sends a surge through Hux.

“Oh, my stars,” he moans in absolute ecstasy as he comes, spurt after spurt, deep inside Kylo while Kylo quietly sucks on him.

Kylo stills on top of him, but continues to suck and kiss his breast. “Should I get off?” he asks softly.

The words barely register. The heady rush of his orgasm slowly recedes, but the high of the let-down stays. He shakes his head. “Keep going,” he manages to say. “I’ve got more in me.”

Kylo smiles his toothy smile and starts to move again. “I can feel you getting hard again already.”

“If you haven’t noticed,” Hux says, unable to suppress a broad smile, “I like this sort of thing quite a bit.”

 

***

 

It’s an odd relationship to have with a co-commander.

They share quarters at night more often than not. In the morning, Kylo rolls over sleepily and pushes Hux’s pyjama shirt out of the way and latches on. What started out as barely a mouthful of milk is now far more substantial. Kylo jokingly calls it his “dietary supplement”.

They usually don’t fuck in the mornings. Kylo just drinks his fill, lets Hux stroke his hair. There is something peaceful about these moments, before the bustle of the day begins.

During the lunch hour, they sneak off into a closet or a bathroom or a disused meeting room. If there is room, Hux prefers to sit cross-legged on the floor and cradle Kylo’s head in his arms. If not, they stand, with Kylo kneeling or crouching.

Evenings are when most of the action happens, especially if they missed a feeding due to Kylo being on a mission, or Hux being called away for some pressing matter. Kylo is insatiable as always.

“Is this what you imagined doing when you propositioned me?” Huxs asks placidly as Kylo laps at a mixture of his own come and Hux’s milk from his breasts.

Kylo laughs. “No. Nothing like this.” He shifts up the bed until his face is above Hux’s. Kylo’s mouth and chin are absolutely sodden, and he plasters a wet kiss on Hux’s lips. Hux licks up the mess gladly.

He’s a good partner. Painfully vanilla, but eager. He thinks back to Rasha and her games and ponders the large, strong man in his arms. Perhaps now is a good time to introduce a new idea.

“Tell me, Kylo,” Hux says as he twirls a lock of Kylo’s hair in his fingers. “How familiar are you with bondage?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my effort to spread my love of lactation kink to the kylux masses.
> 
> I am strongly considering writing more in this verse, so if people are up for it or if anyone has any prompts or suggestions, hit me up on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) or in the comments!


End file.
